Callista Coxa Carter
by Black Briseis
Summary: 1977. En choisissant la lutte à la reddition, Callista Carter, jeune sorcière en apparence ordinaire, est pleinement consciente que des torts doivent être réparés, des êtres reconsidérés et des têtes coupées. Terreur, panique, confusion… Des périodes comme celles-là peuvent inciter les uns au meilleur et les autres au pire. Black en est persuadé, ils sont faits l'un l'autre.
1. 1

Une silhouette sombre et encapuchonnée observa avec une placidité inquiétante la jeune fille au visage racé face à laquelle elle venait d'apparaître.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, l'un de ses sens d'une extrême puissance lui avait révélé, alors même qu'elle se trouvait en Extrême-Orient à fomenter quelques ruses, que l'âme d'une sorcière - d'une vitalité et d'un rayonnement notable - se situait entre les deux mondes, dans cet endroit intermédiaire et flou appelé les limbes dont la Mort était Maître.

L'alitée ne se trouvait cependant pas du bon côté de celles-ci et luttait avec un acharnement et une ténacité rare contre chaque obstacle se mettant sur son chemin.

Elle _se créait_ un chemin. Elle _lutait_.

La Mort plissa les yeux, oblitérant le personnel médical qui s'affairait autour de la sorcière, le traversant pour être au plus prêt de la malheureuse qui avait attiré son attention.

Fait inhabituel en de telles circonstances, la jeune sorcière ne laissait entrevoir aucun signe extérieur de la lutte létale qu'elle menait.

La Mort, toujours aussi placide, effleura l'entrée du jeune esprit, notant la barrière protectrice élaborée avec minutie lui barrant l'entrée pleine et entière de l'esprit et de l'âme. La Mort força le passage avec une douceur terrible.

Si la Mort avait été dotée d'émotions humaines, elle n'aurait pu cacher son agacement.

La sorcière pouvait vaciller mais se rééquilibrait toujours. La sorcière pouvait faiblir mais se ressaisissait aussitôt. La sorcière ressentait sa propre peur mais s'en servait comme _levier_. Un crédo plaintif mais tonitruant ne cessait de pourfendre son jeune esprit :

« _Insoumis, invaincus, intacts. La volonté de notre aïeul nous respecterons, les ténèbres nous repousserons_ _!_ ».

Tiens donc.

La déferlante d'esprits, d'entités et de damnés qui ne cessaient de lui barrer le passage aux portes de la vie ne désemplissait ni en nombre ni en force. La jeune sorcière semblait pourtant habitée par son mantra, et une flamme intérieure, un feu jaillissant se transformait peu à peu en brasier malgré les ténèbres, l'emplissait par sa seule incantation, la poussant à lutter.

Elle utilisait son essence magique pure, faisait appel en son fort intérieur à ses toutes ses dernières forces. Son mental était d'acier, ses frappes létales. Les baguettes n'avaient pas d'existence dans les limbes mais elle avait réussit à en faire apparaître une à l'image de sa véritable comparse. Elle semblait connaître les lieux, les avait _étudié_ avec un acharnement rare pour une sorcière de cet âge, apprit la Mort.

Un père Auror.

Une mère _Langue-de-Plomb..._ et une ardeur furieuse à comprendre les travaux qui avaient menés cette dernière, d'une intelligence pourtant notable si ce n'est incroyable, au trépas. Elle s'était tout bonnement _préparée_ à se porter candidate à l'éventualité d'un sort terrible à la place d'une personne qui _comptait_.

Mais une telle volonté de vivre… une telle opiniâtreté dans la lutte, la poursuite, l'effort, alors même que son esprit et son âme se trouvaient si loin dans les limbes... cela était inhabituel.

La Mort sortit de l'esprit tortueux de la jeune fille, désordonné à dessein. Elle avait réussi à se frayer un passage dans l'esprit mais l'Occlumencie était dûment maîtrisée comprit-elle avec un relent d'agacement.

La Mort balaya alors la physionomie de la jeune britannique dans son ensemble, songeant sur quelle malédiction se positionner si celle-ci réussissait à s'échapper des limbes... mais la Mort se figea subrepticement.

Ses yeux plissés se firent plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et ne dévièrent pas de la tâche de naissance légèrement charnue située à la base du cou de la sorcière. Si la Mort avait eu un souffle, elle l'aurait retenu. Cette tâche de naissance rappelait à l'Entité présente celle d'une bien vielle connaissance, qui, apposée au même endroit, était d'une similarité confondante.

La Mort ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Au diable le fait que la sorcière sente sa présence avant son trépas. Se décapuchonnant, elle usa de ses ailes et glissa au plus prêt du visage de l'endormie. Il était nécessaire qu'elle _sache_.

Elle apposa une main sur le front dégagé.

La Mort apparue dans les limbes, à l'écart de la lutte principale en cours et se dirigea dans un souffle près d'une vieille connaissance qui, impassible, se laissa approcher sans démontrer ni la moindre surprise… ni la moindre _crainte._

La Mort attendit patiemment mais rien ne fut dit.

D'une voix lente et froide, elle s'exprima alors la première, les yeux fixés sur quelques damnés et entités qui escomptaient quérir l'âme de la sorcière.

« Ta descendante démontre une volonté de vivre bien dérangeante.

\- Hn. »

La Mort amorça un mouvement en avant, habitée par une quelconque rage passée qui la traversa telle la foudre mais la silhouette à ses côtés se positionna face à elle avec une célérité imprégnée d'un torrent de puissance.

Le visage relevé, toute impassibilité ôtée, le regard chocolat de l'homme tempêtait de mécontentement.

« Renonce à la maudire. »

Les yeux de La Mort rougeoyèrent et se braquèrent dans ceux de sa _vieille_ connaissance dont l'apparence reflétait celle d'un terrestre dans la pleine force de l'âge.

« Je ne reçois _aucun ordre_.

\- Tu t'estimes lésée et détestes perdre, soit, mais elle n'est pas ici de son plein gré.

\- Elle s'est interposée sciemment.

\- De la bravoure.

\- Un affront.

\- Son heure n'est pas arrivée. Sa famille te respecte et ne te sous-estime pas. Il en ira de même pour ses descendants. Ne mérite-t-elle pas ton respect ? »

La Mort s'attarda à prendre en compte nombre de probabilités, son regard noir comme l'Enfer positionné sur son vis-à-vis sans que celui-ci ne détourne le sien une seule seconde.

« Elle est à ce jour la plus émérite sorcière de _ma lignée_. Renonce à la maudire.

\- Tu as eu deux enfants. Ta lignée s'est scindée en deux. Voici donc la dernière de la _deuxième branche_ , restée sans protection et qui, pourtant, n'a jamais attiré mon attention. Je comprends désormais.

\- Aucunes fomentations contre toi n'a jamais été envisagée par cette branche ni par l'autre. Renonce à la maudire. »

La Mort tourna son regard vers la jeune sorcière qui venait de faire apparaître plusieurs poignards enchantés.

« Leur as-tu laissé des consignes ?

\- Ma cadette était une jeune sorcière prometteuse dotée d'empathie. Mon gendre un guerrier à l'âme noble. Si tu as ressenti la ligne de vie qu'elle suit, elle leur est dû.

\- Son âme est intéressante. Brave mais torturée.

\- Sa branche s'est affranchie de toute velléité de pouvoir acquis pour la gloire. L'intérêt général est au cœur de leur ligne de vie.

\- Essayes-tu de me rassurer ?

\- Te le veux ? dit l'homme aux yeux chocolats en observant brièvement la jeune sorcière en nage mais toujours debout.

\- Elle a hérité de ta marque, tout comme ton autre héritier, dit pour toute réponse La Mort.

\- Hn. »

La Mort finit par s'évaporer, non sans un semblant de hochement de tête vague effectué.

Ignotus Peverell, premier possesseur de la Cape d'Invisibilité, l'une des trois Reliques de la Mort, reporta alors sa pleine attention sur sa descendante.

Bien que sa lignée n'héritait pas de la Cape d'Invisibilité, elle était de son sang, songea-t-il, et semblait être assez rusée et combative pour tromper les sous-fifres de la Mort.

Ignotus en était certain, l'excellence acquise par l'opiniâtreté et la douleur forçait le respect de la Mort.

Et au vu de la situation actuelle dans le monde des sorciers, selon les choix de vie de son héritière, cette excellence allait être mise à l'épreuve.

Et la Mort voudrait apprécier le spectacle.


	2. 2

L'endormie reposait toujours aussi inerte sur son lit lorsque trois hommes, n'y tenant plus, entrèrent silencieusement et d'un seul tenant dans la chambre d'hôpital du Service de pathologie des sortilèges où elle reposait.

Un Médicomage vêtu d'une longue robe verte était présent à ses côtés, vérifiant ses constantes vitales. Sur sa robe, au niveau de la poitrine, était brodé l'emblème de l'hôpital, une baguette et un os croisés, ainsi que la mention « Directeur-en-chef ».

« Bonham, le salua calmement le plus âgé des nouveaux venus, se postant à ses côtés. »

Le Médicomage ne dévia pas son attention du relevé complexe en cours, notant tout de même que le plus jeune des nouveaux venus ne tint pas la distance protocolaire que conservèrent ses deux aînés. Lorsqu'il fut placé sur sa gauche, le jeune sorcier frôla avec douceur la main gauche de sa patiente.

Quand Bonham eut finit, il annota à l'aide de sa baguette magique les constantes récoltées dans le dossier médical propre à l'alitée. Le dossier évaporé, il rangea sa baguette. Les bras désormais derrière le dos, il s'attarda quelques secondes sur le visage tendu du jeune sorcier qui devait avoir le même âge que l'alitée. Et, une fois de plus, il ne manqua pas de relever que les trois sorciers gardaient un masque emprunt de pudeur sur la souffrance d'une extrême pugnacité qu'ils devaient ressentir à la perte d'un des leurs.

Il s'adressa aux trois hommes, son regard s'attardant cependant sur le plus âgé.

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. »

Le patriarche le regarda droit dans les yeux, silencieux. Ils se connaissaient bien. Autrefois, c'est Callum Carter lui-même qui avait enseigné à Wulfric Bonham, héritier de Mangouste Bonham, l'éminent Guérisseur ayant créé Ste Mangouste, quelques arts intrusifs et défensifs majeurs durant ses classes d'études supérieures en médicomagie.

« Ce sommeil disparate dans lequel nous l'avons plongée et qu'elle semble avoir adoubée… » Wulfric secoua la tête. « Cela doit cesser. Ce sont ses capacités innées d'Occlumens qui nous donne du fil à retordre. Tachez de lui parler dès son réveil avant qu'elle ne se replonge dans ce redoutable état de stase. Mes propres capacité en Légimencie se heurtent à ses barrières.

\- Elle va se réveiller.

\- Avec tous le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, répondit Wulfric en insistant presque trop précautionneusement sur le terme respectueux, nous en avons déjà parlé... C'est une Occlumens doublée d'une Legilimens expérimentée mais se plonger soi-même dans un tel sommeil s'apparentant à un coma après de telles épreuves... Cela n'est pas sans risque.

\- Ma petite fille va se réveiller. »

Le Médicomage expérimenté hocha la tête devant le ton sans équivoque.

« Ne la libérez pas de ses entraves sans présence du personnel médical que je lui ai affecté personnellement. Appelez-moi au besoin. »

L'homme qui se trouvait aux côtés du jeune sorcier quitta des yeux sa nièce pour les porter vers Bonham.

« Wulfric... Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

\- A quel propos, Logan ? »

Les deux sorciers se jaugèrent. Eux aussi se connaissaient et plutôt _bien_.

« Tout ceci est à ta discrétion.

\- Si par tout ceci tu entends le fait que la fille de Duncan a sciemment mis sa vie en danger pour en sauver une autre, est entré dans les limbes et en est revenue indemne physiquement et psychologiquement, alors oui, _tout ceci_ est et restera à ma discrétion.

\- Merci. »

Wulfric Bonham hocha brièvement la tête et observa la jeune sorcière.

« Il n'y a pas de réussite facile ni d'échecs définitifs. Je fais le vœu qu'elle nous le démontre. »

Sur ces mots, Wulfric Bonham quitta la chambre, pensif.

Le nom des Carter était très ancien et avait déjà été à l'avant-garde de l'histoire sorcière. Loin de se contenter d'une existence solide et retirée, il était de notoriété publique que chaque membre de cette famille semblait habité par une volonté farouche de marquer l'histoire familiale de son propre édifice. La persévérance était également une seconde nature chez eux.

Ce que savait le commun des sorciers était que les débuts de la famille étaient illustres. Les archives historiennes affirmaient que le fondateur du nom était de son temps un duelliste hors pair. Ses enseignements envers sorcières et sorciers demandeurs de savoirs, triés méthodiquement sur le volet, lui avaient permis de se constituer une fortune conséquente. Il épousa une sorcière bien-née dont les origines étaient elles aussi illustres mais qu'on garda, pour une quelconque raison inconnues du public, secrètes. Leurs héritiers se chargèrent de faire fructifier la fortune acquise et leurs héritiers firent de même.

Ce que ne savait pas le commun des sorciers, ce qui était gardé précieusement secret, était que l'aïeule première du nom, Iohenne Carter de son nom marital, n'était autre que la fille cadette d'Ignotus Peverell qu'il garda lui-même à l'abri du public et de la Mort qui rodait alors autour de lui et des siens. Petite sœur de l'héritière de la famille Peverell, Iohenne Peverell se lia donc, il y a de cela de nombreuses années, à la famille Carter.

Callista Coxa Carter... une jeune sang-pure intelligente aux nombreux talents allant malheureusement de paire avec de nombreux problèmes psycho-émotionnels non résolus à la suite du décès de sa mère. Pourtant, selon le Médicomage, ses actes récents laissaient présager un dépassement de ceux-cis et une grandeur d'âme inédite pour un membre de sa lignée.

Songeant à cette lignée de duellistes émérites, cultivant les relations internationales comme l'on cultiverait des plantes médicinales, Wulfric Bonham ferma brièvement les yeux. Une question décisive subsistait. Désormais prise dans le tourbillon de cette guerre des sorciers, d'une atrocité rare, la gamine de son vieil ami allait-elle jouer un rôle ?

Au même moment, du côté de la chambre de l'alitée, dans un esprit qui s'éveillait, une autre question planait…

Elle était là. Et n'était plus vraiment là.

Cette bataille, cette peur, ces limbes cauchemardesques où la Mort l'avait guettée en lui permettant un rab incongru, son réveil, cette atroce nouvelle prise de force dans l'esprit d'un oncle habituellement placide dont les yeux semblaient injectés de sang tant ils étaient gonflés et rouges alors qu'il la veillait… Cette nouvelle vérifiée avec brusquerie dans l'esprit du personnel médical alors présent dans la chambre...

La douleur, sourde, la frappa de nouveau en plein cœur.

Elle ressentait le contact du tissu réglementaire du lieu où elle se trouvait privée de toute l'abnégation qui faisait d'elle une combattante à la ténacité viscérale et hors pair quand cela était nécessaire. Son corps harassé était positionné sur le même matelas ferme que lors de son premier réveil. Ses yeux, par sa seule volonté, refusaient cependant de s'ouvrir et ses paupières de cligner. Seule son ouïe ne pouvait être bloquée. Alors... alors si ils étaient là, ceux qui voulaient son réveil... qu'ils lisent donc en elle cette détresse qui lui sciait le cœur, qu'ils puissent comprendre et la laisser retourner aux ombres de l'oubli.

« Père… ses défenses d'Occlumens sont abaissées. »

L'incrédulité pouvait s'entendre dans le ton employé par le jeune sorcier aux yeux vairons qui observait la sorcière alitée, sa cousine, avec une inquiétude tangible. Devant tant de détresse ressenti, il s'arrogera le droit à un contact plus prononcé avec l'endormie : se penchant en avant, il enserra sa main avec douceur et déposa un baiser chaste sur le front dégagé.

Landon Carter ne voulait pas voir sa cousine dans cet état. Un soldat à terre ne devait jamais le rester trop longtemps sous peine de ne plus pouvoir se relever.

Et elle était pourtant là, _à terre_ , sa cousine à l'humour tantôt cinglant tantôt doux et cela le chagrinait, lui, l'élève major de l'institut Durmstrang et le cousin parfois ombrageux dont elle assurait les arrières lors ou suite à ses mauvais coups.

« Qu'aucun de vous deux ne s'aventure dans son esprit, ordonna une voix sèche dont la provenance était moins proche de l'alitée que les deux précédentes.

\- Je n'ai fais que capter des pensées, laissa entendre le jeune sorcier, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Je vais tout de même m'assurer que personne d'autre ne le puisse. Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici, la circonspection doit être envisagée _où que vous vous situiez_ , ne l'oubliez pas. »

Un voile tiède sembla se déposer avec douceur sur le visage de l'alitée. Le sorcier qui avait émit l'ordre péremptoire rangea sa baguette et s'approcha du lit. Le visage fermé, il lança un regard indéchiffrable à son fils cadet, désormais son seul fils en vie, _que Ptolémée le protège_ , qui hocha la tête. Logan Carter jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation supplémentaie et observa, une fois cela fait, son père s'adresser directement à l'alitée de manière audible.

« Callista... ton grand-père est là. »

D'abord sa mère, douce et protectrice, Langue-de-Plomb accomplie recrutée alors même qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé son parcours scolaire à Poudlard, ce qui fit d'ailleurs jaser sur l'influence qui pouvait avoir la famille de son fiancé, le père de Callista, alors jeune diplômé de Durmstrang. Assassinée par ses propres recherches. Femme posée et douce, un brin sardonnique, Celestiale Carter, née Valérian, tomba dans la folie, devenant instable et cruelle. Elle mit fin à sa vie non sans avoir tenter d'attenter à celle de sa fille qui en échappa de peu, non sans traumatisme. Callista n'était alors âgée que de dix ans.

Et désormais son père, un être intelligent, un brin blagueur, combatif, vif… un Auror aux capacités et aux réflexes pourtant impressionnants. Un père qui avait su accepter le traumatisme de son enfant lors de la perte de sa mère et la pousser peu à peu, à son rythme, de nouveau dans la lumière.

« Tu dois faire face, Callista. Ton avenir est en jeu. »

\- Père, s'il-vous-plaît... une approche plus douce serait peut-être de bon augure... elle se réveille.

\- Calli, petite guerrière... c'est moi, Landon. Nous sommes toujours là. Grand-père est là. »

Ces trois voix… alors ils étaient toujours là.

La compression légère d'une matière s'apparentant à du cuir sur ses poignets indiqua à l'alitée que des sangles la maintenait au lit. Ces sangles, put-elle comprendre sans même y jeter un œil, étaient parcourues d'un courant magique à la fois caressant et ferme. Un sortilège de bouclier mis certainement en place par ses soigneurs pour éviter tout autre débordement de pouvoirs magiques conscient ou inconscient de sa part.

A la découverte du meurtre de son père par l'un des partisans fanatique de Lord Voldemort voir par Lord Voldemort lui-même sa magie avait jaillie d'elle tel un torrent se déversant entre deux montagnes étroitement proches. Elle n'en avait guère eut conscience mais le sol et le mur de l'aile de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques où elle se trouvait avaient tremblés et l'espace de quelques secondes, soigneurs, patients et visiteurs se trouvant dans l'enceinte de l'établissement hospitalier avaient retenus leur souffle, envahis d'un terrible frémissement accompagné d'une vague de tristesse qui ne provenait pas d'eux mais d'un tiers, d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier.

La vague magique déployée n'était pas offensive, c'était un flux explosif mais doux. Une _plainte_.

Deux jeunes hommes avaient alors tout fait pour atteindre la chambre de l'alitée. Ils durent cependant abandonner tant la sécurité mise en place pour l'atteindre était opaque et impénétrable. Les deux adultes qui les accompagnaient en avaient alors appelé à leur patience tandis qu'eux-mêmes avait l'inquiétude imprégnée sur leur visage.

La douleur ressentie, déchirante mais malheureusement coutumière, avait fait abandonner à l'héritière assise sur son lit son légendaire stoïcisme.

Face à un tel flux magique déversé les soigneurs avaient décidés d'être prudents, Wulfric Bonham en tête. On avait donc choisit de maîtriser sa magie. Qu'à cela ne tienne, songea-t-elle avec un détachement inquiétant. Après tout... cela était justifié, elle pouvait être un danger pour elle-même mais aussi pour les autres.

Son grand-père était désormais là. Elle sentait son emprunte magique protéger son esprit. Esprit qui avait été assujetti à la macabre réalité dès son réveil. L'hôpital Ste Mangouste ne pouvait plus rien soigner chez elle : la blessure qui l'avait rendue incontrôlable tant sur le plan physique que magique était de celle qui signe la fin de l'ultime refuge de l'enfant. De nouveau.

« Détachons-là, je ne supporte pas la vue de ces entraves sur elle.

\- Landon, self-control, le rappela à l'ordre le sorcier à la mine pâle, son père, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

\- Logan, Landon… il est temps que vous vous taisiez définitivement et que je lui parle. »

Cette voix froide à la diction impeccable… Elle ferma les yeux. Qu'ils disparaissent. Cette fois, elle en avait assez. Elle voulait simplement mourir et être bercée par l'aura voluptueuse de la Mort.

Une main ferme s'abattit sur son avant-bras comme si cette simple pensée avait rendu furieux son grand-père.

« Cette enfant doit se relever pour paraître à son audience _dûment informée_. Elle doit comprendre - et cela _rapidement_ \- que des charges d'une grande importance peuvent être retenues contre elle et l'envoyer à cette infamie qu'est Azkaban pour les innocents de son calibre. Tout emploi de magie apparentée à de la magie noire qu'elle ait pu faire, _offensive_ _ou défensive_ doit être minutieusement réduit, intelligemment reconstruit, expliqué et étayé auprès de la cour. Par Morgane, mon enfant, même s'ils ont des soupçons, la faute à ces marques qui sont brièvement apparues sur ta peau, le Mangenmagot ne doit en aucun savoir pour ton passage dans les limbes. Trop peu de sorciers en sont revenus intacts sans sombrer immédiatement dans la folie ou être marqués du sceau de la malédiction, ils chercheraient à faire de toi un sujet d'étude, un rat de laboratoire. Je ne permettrais pas cela de mon vivant. »

Un poids creusa le matelas sur lequel était allongée la jeune fille aux boucles blondes sans que l'emprise sur son avant-bras ne se dérobe. Une main à la fois calleuse et douce se posa sur son cuir chevelu.

« De plus, Callista, tu n'es pas sans savoir que lorsque un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre, cela crée un certain lien entre eux, une dette à vie. Pour une raison qui t'ai propre, tu as sauvé la vie de l'héritier renié des Black, Sirius Black. Si tu abandonnes ta vie aux ombres, si tu portes atteinte à ta propre vie, les effets de cette dette - dont le remboursement n'aura pas été permis - influenceront la vie de ce jeune homme et le mèneront tôt ou tard à la déchéance. Crois sur parole un vieil homme qui a parcouru le monde et assisté à nombre événements que je ne t'ai pas encore compté. »

Ce savoir transmis était si péremptoire, si honnête… En songeant effectivement à ce que son retrait engendrerait pour Black, des larmes aussi surprenantes qu'incongrues coulèrent sur les joues pâles de la sorcière.

Elle qui avait étudié et décortiqué tout ce qui était à sa portée en matière de savoirs sur les lignes du temps ou sur les dettes de vie, savait très bien que tout acte pouvait avoir des répercutions. Aussi certain que la coquille d'un œuf lâché au sol éclaterait, la vie de Sirius Black ne serait pas la même en fonction du choix qu'elle ferait.

Était-elle donc coincée, forcée à revenir dans un monde qui n'était que chaos afin d'honorer un vieux principe familial ?

N'avait-elle pas assez subie il y a sept ans, durant toutes ces années après le traumatisme et la perte, et maintenant ?

Son geste quasi instinctif de se mettre entre Black et le sort, savait-elle pourquoi elle l'avait eu ? Il n'était pas son ami mais il avait semblé la comprendre, toutes ces années... Quand, dans de rares moments, James Potter l'accablait du regard de ne plus être à ses côtés, elle, son amie d'enfance la plus proche, elle, qu'il apparentait à la sœur que la vie ne lui avait pas donnée, Black semblait lui faire comprendre d'un regard serein qu'il comprenait des choses qu'elle-même ignorait.

Son grand-père lui faisait réaliser par tous les moyens en sa possession qu'il était trop tôt pour s'avouer vaincue et lui rappelait que ce qu'elle avait fait, contracter sciemment une dette de vie, n'était pas chose négligeable dans leur famille. L'honneur voulait qu'elle soit présente pour permettre à Black de ne pas voir sa vie prendre un tour désastreux. Il s'agissait là d'une magie à son niveau le plus profond, le plus impénétrable.

L'honneur avant le déshonneur. La vie, toujours, avant le trépas.

Il était littéralement temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

C'est à travers un voile d'absence brumeux que ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux saillants et en amende de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants retenus en catogan. Si l'un des regards était éteint et inexpressif, l'autre - pourtant son miroir de couleurs sombres et claires - était vif, furieux et préoccupé.

« Tu n'en as pas la volonté actuellement vu que tes défenses d'Occlumens sont inexistantes alors je vais te dire ce que tu dois faire. Tu es Callista Coxa Carter, _ma_ _petite-fille_. Vis chaque jour qui va venir comme si c'était ton dernier, un jour viendra qui te donnera raison. Tu dois être marquée par ces mots, tu dois te poser systématiquement la même question : « Si c'était le dernier jour de ma vie, est-ce que je voudrais faire ce que j'ai à faire aujourd'hui ? » Et à chaque fois que la réponse est « non », tu dois savoir que tu dois changer ou de raisonnement ou quelque chose dans ta vie.

L'outil le plus important pour t'aider à prendre une décision, là, tout de suite, c'est de te souvenir qu'il y a de réelles injustices dans cette vie mais que nous pouvons agir, chacun à notre mesure, pour abolir celles-ci. Tout ce pour quoi ton père a agit, malgré sa bonne naissance et malgré nos remontrances face aux immanquables dangers, ne disparaît pas. Nous nous assurerons que justice soit rendue, quelque soit la méthode employée. Nous nous assurerons également de poursuivre sa lutte. Quant à toi, tu es là, tu es l'héritière de tes parents, leur _sang_ , la dépositaire de leur volonté. Ta mère t'a aimé d'un amour incommensurable. Sois sûre qu'elle doit pleurer, où qu'elle soit, les derniers instants qu'elle a passé avec toi sans contrôle sur elle-même et ses actes. Il y a des forces en ce monde incontrôlables. Tu étais le diamant de ton père, un diamant qu'il a su tailler avec la perfection la plus poussée dont il était capable afin que tu sois en mesure de vivre libre, quoiqu'il arrive. Tu dois vivre peines et joies qui t'attendent _pour eux_. C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu et c'est ce qui doit être fait, tu n'as que dix-sept ans, tu n'as pas assez vécu pour que te permettre d'abandonner.

Ton temps est limité, alors ne le perd pas à vivre la vie d'une autre. Évite d'être piégée par la douleur présente au sein de ton cœur. L'amour est à double tranchant. Il t'a pris énormément mais peu te donner tellement. C'est difficile, nous le savons, nous partageons cette douleur : il était un _père_ mais également un _fils_ \- _mon aîné_. Il était un _frère_ , un _beau-frère_ , un _cousin_ , un _oncle_. Il était un _Auror_ de renom, un _leader_ , un _mentor_ pour ses recrues, un _ami_ pour ses pairs.

Nous sommes là et nous serons toujours là, tu n'es pas orpheline. Et, plus important que tout, ais toujours en toi la ténacité de tes parents : eux savaient déjà ce que tu deviendrais en grandissant, une sorcière immanquablement douée à la volonté de feu, fière, ambitieuse, _partiale_. Et tu l'as prouvée en sauvant une vie et en sauvant la tienne. Je suis fier que tu sois ma petite-fille. Nous sommes tous fiers de toi. Tout le reste est secondaire. Alors, veux-tu abandonner tout ce que tes parents t'ont appris ? »

Une étincelle furieuse et péremptoire sembla briller un instant dans les orbes bleues noyées de larmes de l'alitée, chose que ne manqua pas de remarquer les trois sorciers présents autour d'elle.

Les lèvres de Callista Coxa Carter s'ouvrirent tandis qu'elle laissait entendre un râle de douleur bas et décisif.

« Je - »

Elle était née de l'amour de deux sangs purs qui n'adhéraient pas à la doctrine du sang pur.

Elle faisait partie d'une famille fière et combattive dont l'ancêtre était illustre.

La Mort elle-même semblait considérer que son heure n'était pas encore venue.

Parce qu'elle était consciente d'être la fille de deux sorciers extrêmement doués, chacun lui ayant laissé une part de ce qu'ils étaient de leur vivant, parce qu'elle était consciente qu'elle voulait se débarrasser quand le moment serait venu de sa grande souffrance intérieure et la changer en quelque chose de beau, parce qu'elle était consciente qu'elle avait été traumatisée dans l'enfance en assistant au suicide de sa mère après que celle-ci ait essayé d'attenter à sa vie pendant qu'une Force noire l'habitait, parce qu'elle était sûre que des personnes souffriraient si elle abandonnait tout ancrage à la vie…

Elle voulait _vivre_.

Elle ferma les yeux, rééquilibra momentanément les barrières naturelles de son esprit et transféra cette décision inéluctable dans chacun des trois esprits présents à ses côtés. Les trois sorciers vêtus de manière impeccable ressentir alors une vague d'espoir.

« _Je vais vivre_ , leur dit-elle dit par l'esprit. _Pour eux, pour vous, pour moi_. _Parlez moi de cette audience_... _disciplinaire ou pénale ?_

\- Nous allons d'abord enlever ces liens qui t'entrave. As-tu soif ?

\- Hn. »

 _Quelques heures plus tard :_

« Grimsditch ne va pas tarder. Par mesure de précaution, continua Callum Carter en observant toujours aussi fixement sa petite-fille, au cas où nous n'aurions pas eu ta coopération directe à ton réveil, nous t'avons fais boire dans ton sommeil un antidote de longue durée au veritaserum. Son emploi lors d'un procès est peu probant mais cela s'est déjà vu. Il convient désormais de réécrire les faits quant à ton utilisation de sortilèges que le commun des sorciers britanniques apparentent à de la magie noire pour qu'aucune charge ne soit retenue contre toi.

\- Très bien... souffla la sorcière d'une voix rauque et basse qui avait des difficultés à sortir de sa gorge enrouée. J'ai saisis l'essentiel. Je ne dois en aucun cas évoqué à un tribunal réuni au complet mon passage dans les limbes.

\- Bonham ne dira rien, ses services non plus. Ils sont sûrs. L'idée est que le Ministère ne puisse pas investiguer davantage qu'il ne l'a fait - en tombant sur des os - sur ton passage là-bas, fit entendre son oncle, encore assujetti par la vague d'espoir que le retour de sa nièce suscitait en lui. »

La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils.

« On s'acharne sur moi à cause de mon nom. De qui émane la convocation pour le pénal ?

\- Du Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique également membre du Magenmagot, Bartemius Croupton.

\- Rappelez-moi... les témoins entendus ?

\- Les Aurors présents. Le jeune Potter s'est exprimé de manière brève et évasive auprès d'eux. Sirius Black en a fait de même. Ce sont de jeunes sorciers intelligents, Callista.

\- Hn. »

* * *

 _Bonsoir ! Certains connaissent peut-être déjà Callista, d'autres pas encore. J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire le début de cette histoire complètement réécrite. Écrire ce SB/OC (principalement) de la manière la plus juste, la plus fidèle au personnage de Sirius Black que l'on connaît à travers les livres de Rowling est un défi majeur que j'entends relever avec votre soutien... Pour ceux qui se le demandent, Callista est un personnage complexe qui n'abat ses cartes qu'au fur et à mesure de ses avancées mais elle n'est pas parfaite, loin de là, soyez rassuré(e)s. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me décrire votre ressenti à la lecture de ce début. Précisez-moi si vous avez apprécié ou non. Comme tout auteur partageant ses écrits sur une plateforme de partage, j'attends des retours pour me conforter dans mes écrits... :) Kisses. Black Briséis_


	3. 3

Callum Carter attendit que sa petite fille, tout de noir vêtue, sorte de la cheminée au manteau doré par laquelle elle venait d'apparaître. Désormais face à face, tous deux s'observèrent un instant silencieusement avant de se mettre en marche. C'est toujours en silence qu'ils longèrent le large couloir parsemé d'autres cheminées pour se diriger vers l'accueil.

La jeune sorcière resta en retrait, impassible.

« Cherise, veuillez noter que j'accompagne ma petite-fille, Callista Carter, convoquée à une audience. J'en assure l'arrivée, comme prévu.

\- M-Monsieur Carter, sursauta presque la standardiste en levant le nez de sa pile de dossier. »

La sorcière d'un certain âge détailla les nouveaux venus positionnés derrière sa banque : leurs yeux bleus semblaient être cerclés d'une nuance plus sombre et étaient d'une incroyable beauté. Bien que les deux regards fussent sombres, ils étaient parfaits, sans équivalents.

Callum Carter ne dévia pas son regard de la standardiste.

« Merci de prendre ce badge et de l'attacher bien en vue sur votre robe, se concentra-t-elle alors à dire à l'attention de la jeune sorcière. »

L'air tout autant impénétrable que sa petite fille, Callum Carter se chargea de ramasser le badge sur le comptoir de marbre noir. Cherise Gautier observa le sorcier qui en imposait de par son allure aristocratique. D'un sortilège informulé, il fit s'épingler le badge sur la robe noire de sa petite-fille. Il s'agissait d'un badge carré, en argent, qui portait la mention : « Callista Carter, audience pénale ».

S'adressant directement à la jeune fille qui ne devait pas être plus âgée que la sienne, Merlin la protège des épreuves que la jeune Carter semblait avoir affronté pour se retrouver convoquer en _audience pénale_ , Cherise parla à nouveau :

« Vous êtes priée de vous soumettre à une fouille et de présenter votre baguette pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium. »

Puis, s'y risquant, aux deux sorciers :

« Je... je... Je tiens à vous faire part de mes sincères condoléances. »

Callum Carter hocha la tête tandis que sa petite-fille, à l'entente de ces mots bafouillés mais emprunts d'honnêteté, réprimait son envie de faire demi-tour.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus auprès de la banque d'accueil du hall et se mirent à traverser silencieusement le hall au parquet de bois foncé.

Le regard de Callista ne s'attarda en aucun moment sur le plafond. Pourtant, en cette mâtinée de mi-août, il était d'un bleu somptueux semblable aux plumes d'un paon incrusté de symboles dorés qui ne cessaient de bouger et de se transformer comme un immense tableau d'affichage céleste.

Dévastée mais pourtant bien campée sur ses deux jambes car déterminée à avancer, seule la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique eut raison de l'attention de la jeune sorcière et par la même occasion de celle de grand-père dont le regard s'attarda également sur celle-ci.

Des statues d'or plus grandes que nature occupaient le centre du bassin circulaire. La plus haute de toutes représentait un sorcier de noble apparence, sa baguette magique pointée vers le ciel. Il était entouré d'une sorcière d'une grande beauté, d'un centaure, d'un gobelin et d'un elfe de maison. Ces derniers contemplaient les deux sorciers avec une adoration depuis longtemps dépassée, les guerres puis l'asservissement étant passés par là. Des jets d'eau étincelants jaillissaient des baguettes magiques du sorcier et de la sorcière, de la flèche du centaure, du chapeau pointu du gobelin et des deux oreilles de l'elfe de maison. L'eau qui retombait dans le bassin produisait un clapotis régulier qui se mêlait aux craquements brusques des transplaneurs et au martèlement des pas de centaines de sorciers qui se dirigeaient vers les deux grandes portes d'or, à l'autre bout du hall.

« Par ici, dit alors Callum Carter. ».

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule, se frayant un chemin parmi les employés du Ministère _._ Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la fontaine, prenant garde à rester en arrière de la foule, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent brusquement face à Alastor Maugrey, membre de l'élite des Aurors.

« Carter senior... Jeune fille, les salua Maugrey.

\- Maugrey. »

Peu émotif, Alastor Maugrey resta longuement silencieux, observant le sorcier au pedigree conséquent qui lui faisait face ainsi que la prometteuse apprentie Auror qui se trouvait là.

Quand il parla de nouveau, son regard était définitivement porté sur la progéniture de Duncan Carter.

« Ton père était un grand Auror, le meilleur avec lequel j'ai pu travailler. »

Bien que son regard soit dirigé dans le sien, la jeune sorcière resta de marbre aussi Maugrey ne la lâcha pas des yeux.

Le regard bleu sembla s'ombrager à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Maugrey présagea que le jeune esprit devait travailler à plein régime. Parler ou ne pas parler, telle était la question ?

Carter Senior allait intervenir mais Callista Carter finit toutefois par faire entendre le son de sa voix.

« Mon père était, en plus de votre égal, un homme de cœur, de passion et de courage. Je consacrerai ma vie à lui rendre hommage. »

Une voie venait d'être empruntée.

Alastor Maugrey hocha la tête, notant la voix à la fois douce, rauque et ferme de la sorcière. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours.

« Hm... et d'après mes sources, tout comme tes parents, tu en as dans la caboche.

\- Maugrey, intervint Callum Carter d'un ton sec, énonçant par cette mise en garde qu'il ne tolérerait rien de plus. »

Un silence s'installa.

Maugrey eut un sourire tordu en reportant son attention sur Callista Carter.

« Oui... il n'y a pas à dire, pour avoir rusé ainsi tu en as définitivement dans le ventre. »

Ne lâchant pas le regard bleu, Maugrey perçut la flamme interne qui sembla animer la sorcière à ces paroles et venait indéniablement démentir l'expression impassible que la jeune sorcière arborait. Si elle l'avait pu, nul doute qu'elle se serait exprimée.

« Ce métier a ses risques mais cela en vaut la peine, dit alors Maugrey. Après ta septième année à Poudlard, quand tu rentreras au bercail diplômée et libre de tout engagement, fais-moi signe. »

Callum Carter allait impitoyablement intervenir mais sa petite-fille posa une main pacifique sur l'avant-bras de son grand-père.

Nul regard entre eux, un accord tacite.

Callista Carter resta silencieuse un moment, observant Alastor Maugrey comme l'on observe une œuvre d'art intéressante, avec minutie mais distance.

« Qui vous dit que nous ne nous croiserons pas sur une affaire ? »

Le ton employé était banal mais Maugrey détecta par cette simple intervention que le feu qui animait la jeune fille n'était pas de celui qui s'éteint facilement.

Malgré la confusion dans laquelle elle semblait baigner, elle comptait se dépasser et le lui annonçait. Cela lui _plaisait_.

« Le Nouveau Monde a ses propres mages noirs, petite.

\- Une section internationale pour Aurors titulaires est à l'étude. »

De nouveau, ce ton distant mais décidé.

« Hm, c'est ce que j'espérerais entendre. Et tu as fais tes preuves là-bas. Alors nous verrons. D'ici là, bon vent ! »

Sur ces mots, Maugrey hocha la tête, n'attendit pas de réponse et partit.

Callum Carter plissa les yeux, mécontent que Maugrey semble posséder des sources non connues des leurs. _Il_ se chargerait de régler cela plus tard.

De nouveau, ils ne s'attardèrent pas et quittèrent le flot des employés qui se dirigeaient vers les portes d'or.

Ils bifurquèrent sur leur gauche. Sous une pancarte qui indiquait « Sécurité », un sorcier vêtu d'une robe bleue était assis derrière un bureau. En les voyant approcher, il leva les yeux et posa _La Gazette du sorcier_ qu'il était en train de lire.

« Contrôlez-là, dit Callum en désignant Callista.

\- Approchez-vous, répondit le sorcier en s'adressant à Callista. »

Callista s'avança d'un pas, leva les bras. Le sorcier prit une longue tige dorée, mince et souple comme l'antenne radio d'une voiture, et la lui passa sur le corps, de haut en bas, d'avant en arrière.

« Votre baguette, dit le sorcier-vigile en tendant la main après avoir posé la tige d'or. »

Callista baissa les bras, attrapa sa baguette mais ne la transmis pas de main à main. Le sorcier fronça les sourcils mais, sous son regard de glace, la laissa placer elle-même sa baguette sur le plateau de cuivre de l'instrument analytique. L'appareil se mit à vibrer et une étroite bande de parchemin sortit de la fente aménagée à sa base.

« Vingt-cinq centimètres soixante, bois d'aubépine, ventricule de dragon, en usage depuis six ans. C'est bien cela ? »

Callista hocha brièvement la tête, récupéra son bien sans se faire prier étant donné qu'en être séparée n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait. Callum Carter comprenait. Elle n'avait pas encore décroché de l'attaque.

« Je garde ceci, dit le sorcier qui empala le morceau de parchemin sur une petite pointe de cuivre. »

Callum Carter prit sa petite-fille par l'épaule et la ramena dans le flot des sorcières et des sorciers qui franchissaient les portes d'or.

Callista le suivit de l'autre côté des portes qui menaient à un hall plus petit où une vingtaine d'ascenseurs s'alignaient derrière des grilles d'or ouvragé. Ils ne se mêlèrent à aucun groupe qui attendait devant les portes closes de l'un d'eux, préférant ceux, lointains, face auxquels aucuns sorciers ne se trouvaient.

Dans un bruit de ferraille, un ascenseur s'arrêta devant eux. La grille dorée coulissa, leur permettant d'entrer dans la cabine. Callum Carter écrasa le bouton du niveau neuf. L'ascenseur commença à descendre.

« Département des Mystères, annonça une voix féminine et robotique. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir aux murs nus sans fenêtre ni porte à part celle, noire et lisse, qu'on apercevait tout au fond. Le grand-père de Callista la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la gauche où une ouverture donnait accès à une volée de marches.

« Nous devons nous rendre tout en bas, dit-il en descendant calmement les marches. L'ascenseur ne descend pas jusque-là. »

Parvenus au bas des marches, ils marchèrent le long d'un nouveau couloir, composé de torches allumées fixées aux murs de pierre brute semblables à ceux qui menaient au cachot d'Horace Slughorn, professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard à Poudlard. Ils franchirent enfin de lourdes portes en bois, pourvues de verrous et de serrures. Callum Carter s'immobilisa alors devant une porte sinistre, dotée d'une énorme serrure de fer.

« En avance de quelques minutes, comme le veut la bienséance propre à ta famille, dit-il avec un léger rictus. Entre. »

Peu encline à faire face à n'importe quel juge alors qu'elle n'avait fait que lutter contre les Forces du Mal, Callista sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge et déglutit.

« _Callista_. »

Au ton sans appel employé par son grand-père, figure dans une certaine mesure réconfortante bien qu'impassible à ses côtés, la jeune sorcière hocha la tête, puisant la force dans l'autre regard bleu de tourna la lourde poignée de fer et entra dans la salle d'audience.

Callista observa le vaste cachot dans lequel elle était entrée. Les murs de pierre sombre étaient faiblement éclairés par des torches. Les bancs en gradins qui s'élevaient de chaque côté restaient vides, mais face à elle, les sièges les plus hauts étaient occupés par des silhouettes plongées dans l'ombre, qui parlaient à voix basse. Lorsque la lourde porte se referma sur elle, un silence inquiétant s'installa.

Une voix d'homme s'éleva alors dans la salle :

« Vous voilà, dit la voix avec distance et une pointe de froideur. Asseyez-vous. »

Callista posa son regard sur le fauteuil situé au centre de la salle et dont les bras étaient pourvus de chaînes. Des chaînes qui, sans nul doute, pouvaient s'animer et s'enrouler autour de quiconque s'asseyait dans ce fauteuil. Le bruit de ses pas résonnèrent bruyamment sur le sol de pierre. Lorsqu'elle prit place sur le fauteuil, les chaînes se dressèrent dans un cliquetis menaçant mais elles ne se refermèrent pas sur elle. Prise de nausée, elle leva les yeux vers les silhouettes assises face à elle, sur les bancs qui la dominaient.

À première vue, ils étaient une cinquantaine, vêtus de robes couleur prune, brodées du côté gauche d'un M savamment dessiné. Ils la contemplaient de toute leur hauteur, certains avec des expressions austères, d'autres avec une franche curiosité.

Au beau milieu du premier rang se tenait Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie. A sa droite se tenait Bartemius Croupton Senior, dit Barty Croupton. Aucun d'eux n'adressa de signes à l'encontre de Callista, choses qu'ils faisaient d'ordinaire lorsqu'ils la rencontraient aux côté de son père. Une sorcière à la mâchoire fine, les cheveux noirs et courts, était assise à la gauche de Fudge. Elle avait la mine rébarbative et portait un monocle.

« Très bien, dit Fudge, l'accusée étant présente, l'audience peut s'ouvrir. Audience pénale du 22 août, annonça-t-il tandis qu'un sorcier assis en contrebas commençait aussitôt à prendre des notes, ayant pour objet d'examiner les infractions au décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de magie aliénante chez les sorciers de premier et deuxième cycle et au Code international de la moralité portant sur les usages de magie sur autrui reprochées à la dénommée Callista Coxa Carter, domiciliée au 7, Chemin de l'Église, Godric's Hollow, West Country, Angleterre. La prévenue sera interrogée par Cornélius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, Bartemius Colbert Croupton, Directeur du Département de la justice magique, et Griselda Miranda Marchebank, sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du ministre. Greffier d'audience : Marcus Davis Fripemine. »

Des pas se firent alors entendre derrière Callista.

« Bien que je ne pense pas avoir à intervenir... _Témoin_ de la défense, Logan Antarès Carter, dit d'une voix paisible son oncle. »

Callista ne tourna pas la tête. Son oncle s'avançait dans la salle d'un pas serein, vêtu d'une longue robe bleu nuit, l'air parfaitement calme. Ses cheveux châtains brillèrent à la lueur des torches tandis qu'il parvenait à la hauteur de sa nièce et regardait Fudge, cette pacotille de Premier Ministre qui était censé les diriger, à travers les lunettes rondes posées sur son nez droit.

« Second témoin de la défense, Helmut Robert _Grimsditch_ , dit alors une seconde voix. »

Les membres du Magenmagot se mirent à chuchoter plus intensément, les yeux tournés vers l'Auror du Congrès Magique des États-Unis d'Amérique, connu dans le monde des sorciers sous l'acronyme MACUSA. Certains semblaient effarés d'autres agacés. Au dernier rang, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école Poudlard, membre du Magenmagot, Président sorcier de l'assemblée, leva la main pour adresser un signe de bienvenue à Grimsditch. Nul ne doutait ici que cette entrée fracassante était due à son autorisation.

En les voyant se saluer, le regard de Callista s'attarda sur Dumbledore. Il ne lui adressa qu'un bref regard impénétrable avant de tourner ses yeux sur Fudge et Croupton qui ne semblaient pas apprécier d'être pris au dépourvu.

« Oui, dit le Ministre. Un Carter. Oui. Un parent de la prévenue. Mais un Auror… du MACUSA ? Vous êtes hors de votre juridiction, Monsieur Grimsditch, le savez-vous ?

\- Nullement, Monsieur le Premier Ministre.

\- Nu-Nullement, répéta Fudge en hoquetant. Expliquez-vous ! »

Fudge, empourpré, fusilla Croupton des yeux, ne comprenant pas comment une telle chose pouvait arriver sans qu'on ait pu l'en informer au préalable, sans que son _Directeur du Département de la justice magique_ ne l'en ait informé au préalable. Mais Croupton lui-même semblait défait. Marchebank, elle, observait avec calme les Carter et le sorcier américain dont les volontés politiques pesaient lourd en Amérique.

« L'explication est simple, Monsieur le Premier Ministre, dit alors Grimsditch d'une voix calme, presque suave en venant poser une main sur l'épaule de Callista. L'accusée ici présente est, depuis le 5 juillet 1977, sous contrat d'engagement auprès du Congrès Magique des États-Unis d'Amérique. La date de fin dudit contrat avec le MACUSA, que je représente, ayant été initialement prévue pour fin août, nous sommes toujours garant de ses agissements. Consultez vous-même le document que je porte à votre attention, rajouta-t-il en faisant apparaître un parchemin noirci d'écritures et parafé devant Fudge. Je rappelle à cette Assemblée que, en vertu du décret transfrontalier portant sur la Responsabilité pénale des agents transfrontaliers britaniques ayant signé au MACUSA, les agissements de ceux-cis relèvent exclusivement du MACUSA durant toute la portée calendaire de leur contrat. Ce décret a été ratifié en 1694 par le Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne, alors anciennement appelé _Congrès Magique de Grande-Bretagne_. Ainsi, aussi insensé que tout cela puisse vous paraitre... l'accusée ici présente relève de _notre_ juridiction. L'audience disciplinaire effectuée dans son pays d'origine peut toutefois se tenir. Nous pourrons, le cas échéant, tenir compte du verdict... ou non. Ne pouvant que constater votre embarras, vous avez dû, Monsieur le Ministre, manqué notre courrier instantané ? »

Le Magenmagot réuni fit part de sa surprise : aux chuchotements se mêlèrent des exclamations étonnées car chacun savait ce que représentait un tel engagement en termes juridiques : quoique déciderait leur assemblée au sujet de l'accusée, le MACUSA aurait le dernier mot et déciderait du sort à octroyer à Callista Carter. Les Carter avaient toujours un coup d'avance, Merlin lui-même n'aurait su ce qu'ils cherchaient à étouffer cette fois-ci. C'était la raison même de cette audience, démontrer à la société sorcière que, même en temps de crise, personne n'était à l'abri de la justice, encore moins les familles au sang-pur influentes.

« Nom de nom… Bon. Soit. Je crois que nous aurons besoin de deux autres sièges… Fripemine, pourriez-vous… ?!

\- Laissez, laissez, intervint alors Dumbledore. »

Il sortit sa baguette magique, l'agita légèrement et un deux petits fauteuils recouverts de chintz surgirent de nulle part, juste à côté de Callista. Son oncle et Helmut Grimsditch, descendant de l'un des premier Auror du MACUSA ayant marqué l'histoire du pays, s'assirent. Si Logan Carter joignit ses doigts et observa Fudge avec un intérêt poli, Grimsditch, lui, s'assit en écartant ostensiblement les jambes, le menton surélevé par sa paume. Les membres du Magenmagot continuaient de chuchoter en se trémoussant sur leurs bancs. Ils ne se calmèrent que lorsque Fudge reprit la parole :

« Oui, répéta Fudge qui tira des notes. Bien, alors. Donc. Les charges. »

Il sortit un parchemin de la pile posée devant lui, respira et lut à haute voix :

« Les charges retenues contre la prévenue sont les suivantes : en parfaite connaissance de la gravité de ses actes, elle a sciemment et délibérément jeté plusieurs maléfices comparables au Doloris dans une zone semi magique habitée par des sorciers et moldus, à la date du 2 août à vingt trois heures vingt-cinq, en violation de l'alinéa C du décret sur l'Interdiction de l'usage de magie aliénante chez les sorciers de premier cycle et deuxième cycle de 1675. Vous êtes bien Callista Coxa Carter, domiciliée au 7, Chemin de l'Église, Godric's Hollow, West Country, Angleterre ? interrogea Fudge en lançant à Callista un regard sans appel par-dessus son parchemin.

\- Oui, répondit Callista.

\- Il y a un an, vous avez reçu un avertissement officiel du ministère pour avoir fait un usage illégal de la magie, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui.

\- Niez-vous avoir fait usage de magie noire dans la nuit du 2 août ? poursuivit Fudge.

\- Non, reconnut Callista.

\- En sachant qu'il est interdit de recourir à ce type de magie ?

\- L'utilisation des maléfices dont j'ai fais usage était strictement défensif et nécessaire. Merci de relever que je n'ai bléssé personne.

\- Répondez pas oui ou par non, je vous prie. Niez-vous avoir fait usage de _maléfices occultes_ en sachant également que vous vous trouviez dans une zone en partie peuplée de moldus ?

\- Non.

\- Nierez-vous avoir eu conscience que des Aurors prêts à vous protéger se trouvaient tout près de vous ?

\- Mes camarades et moi-même étions livrés à nous-mêmes, dit Callista, contenant son ton polaire. Aucun Auror ne pouvait intervenir.

\- Je donne la parole à Miranda Marchebank, sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du ministre. »

La sorcière au monocle intervint alors d'une voix dure mais posée :

« Pensiez-vous être plus qualifiée à vous protéger que les Aurors présents ?

\- Oui, dit Callista.

\- Vous avez appris ces maléfices à l'école ?

\- Non.

\- Puis-je vous demander où ?

\- Je les ai créés. Un contrôle méticuleux doit cependant être exercé.

\- J'ai été examinatrice lorsque vous avez passé votre Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Je me rappelle parfaitement vos prouesses dans les épreuves pratiques. Vous êtes consciente, coupa Marchbank en regardant fixement Callista, que bénéficier d'un impressionnant savoir pour une sorcière de votre âge peut être néfaste ? »

Il y eut à nouveau des murmures parmi les sorcières et sorciers présents. Certains hochaient la tête d'un air appréciateur tandis que d'autres fronçaient les sourcils pour exprimer leur étonnement face aux révélations énoncées.

« Si votre question est de savoir si je suis un risque pour la société, dit alors Callista, la réponse est non. Cependant, à la vue de ma présence en ces lieux et non dans un établissement médical où je devrais certainement encore me trouver... j'aimerais soulever une chose. Merci de me le permettre. »

La jeune sorcière s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge.

« Merci de me permettre. Alors voilà... si j'avais, tout comme vous Monsieur le Ministre, et tout comme vous, Madame la sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du ministre, l'occasion de vous poser une question, cela serait la suivante : la Présidence de la Communauté magique dont je fais partie est-elle prête à engager des réformes _utiles_ à ses forces de frappe afin que les agissements du mage noir que l'on pressent comme le plus grand de tous les temps soient stoppés ? Allez-vous continuer à brider vos soldats d'élite dans leur travail sous couvert qu'ils ne doivent pas user de méthodes aussi retordes que l'ennemi ? Et n'en déplaisent à certains, je me porte volontaire aujourd'hui pour parler à la place de tous ceux qui ne le peuvent plus : je parle de _Tom Elvis Jedusor_ , plus connu sous le nom de _Lord Voldemort_. »

Des frémissements furent pleinement perceptibles dans l'Assemblée. Le choc pouvant se lire sur la plupart des visages.

« Des Mangemorts, des Détraqueurs… Le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ , comme l'appelle ses fidèles, _en personne_ à _Godric's Hollow,_ siffla Callista d'une voix forte avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de l'interrompre, croisant sciemment une jambe sur l'autre, grandissant son port de tête, s'enfonçant dans le siège inconfortable. Et vous croyez que, fille d'Auror, dernière née d'une lignée réputée pour ses apprentissages et ses capacités en duel, forcée de me retrouver au milieu d'une bataille, incapable de transplaner, toujours accréditée par le MACUSA, j'aurais dû choisir de laisser mon village dont l'histoire est millénaire être à feu et à sang ? Que je n'avais pas à user de sortilèges ou maléfices qui peuvent faire frémir le commun des sorciers ? Je n'ai pas besoin de porter les couleurs de Godric Gryffondor au collège Poudlard pour que la notion de ce qui est _juste_ soit ancrée en moi. Aussi importants que vous êtes et avec tous le respect que je vous dois, à toutes et à tous, je ne minimiserais rien de ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit-là. Via mes agissement jugés infâmes ou qui dérangent car justement cela vient de ma personne, une Carter, j'ai sûrement sauvé plus de vies que vous ne sauriez les compter, j'ai sûrement évité à certains de vos Aurors émérites un trépas plus funeste que la Mort. J'ai traversé l'Enfer pour revenir entière alors prenez conscience que face à de tels sorciers, user de maléfices occultes devraient être permis et leur enseignement encouragé. Le MACUSA l'a bien compris, lui. »

Elle s'était attendue à provoquer de nouveaux murmures mais, tout au contraire, le silence s'intensifia soudain.

« L' _Enfer_ ? dit alors presque perfidement Croupton au bout d'un moment, interférant pour la première fois. »

Pour les sorciers, il était de notoriété publique qu'employer ce terme était signe ou d'appartenance religieuse à l'une des religions plus ou moins héritées des moldus ou de réel face à face avec la Mort elle-même. Les épais sourcils de Croupton se haussèrent.

« Que voulez-vous dire, jeune fille ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une expression, répondit avec calme la jeune sorcière. Que voulez-vous que je dise par là ?

\- En êtes-vous sûre ? »

Callista tourna son regard un instant vers son oncle, impassable, puis vers les membres du Magenmagot, semblant les inviter à apprécier sa prochaine réplique.

« Avez-vous des doutes ?

\- James Potter et Sirius Black, deux jeunes sorciers en aparté extrêmement brillants, d'après Albus Dumbledore, ici présent, ont défendus votre intégrité et bonne moralité avec beaucoup d'abnégation, répliqua Croupton. Cependant, pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, devrions-nous émettre un mandat pour visiter votre esprit ?

\- Si cela vous ai nécessaire je vous donne l'autorisation moi-même.

\- Comment ? s'exclama Fudge sur le ton de la plus grande surprise. Vous permettriez…

\- Pourquoi pas, Monsieur le Ministre ? coupa la jeune sorcière qui affichait désormais un air distant. Pourquoi perdre mon temps à vous expliquer ce qui peut être démontré. Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais vous transmettre comme faits légitimes. J'estime que pour justifier mon geste, rien ne vaut la réalité du terrain. Cela est bien plus pratique, vraiment plus pratique… quant au reste, veuillez excusez mon esprit quelque fois limité, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... J'ai cependant toujours l'ambition de devenir Auror et ce pour mon pays, aussi une fois ma perception des événements démontrée, nos collaborations futures ne s'en trouveront que plus saines. J'invite un membre de cette assemblée capable d'user de Legilimancie à lire mon esprit. Pour les autres... vous observerez le tout avec une pensine. Nous nous trouvons au Ministère, il vous est aisé d'en faire apparaître une. »

De nombreux murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

Logan Carter cacha mal un rictus.

« Ça suffit, ça suffit ! coupa Croupton d'un air hautain. Je suis navré d'interrompre un récit dont je ne doute pas qu'il ait été soigneusement mis au point… »

À cet instant, Logan Carter s'éclaircit la gorge et le silence revint aussitôt dans la salle.

« En réalité, dit-il, vous avez bel et bien déjà eu deux témoins pour confirmer la nécessité de l'usage de magie aliénante mais défensive dans cette affaire. Messieurs James Potter et Sirius Black, bien entendu. Mais également quelques éminents Aurors présents, dont Alastor Maugrey. Au diable cette audience qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu si vous aviez pris en compte leurs témoignages. Ma nièce, Callista Carter n'a pas fait usage de maléfices aliénants contre les Aurors présents ni les quelques rares moldus présents. Son usage de la magie n'était que strictement défensif, allez donc voir ce que Igor Karkaroff, actuel _directeur de l'école de Durmstrang_ enseigne à ses élèves, vous en frémirez plus que ce dont il est question ici ! Mais... j'imagine que fureter dans les affaires des Carter est, même en ces temps d'agonie pour les nôtres, plus intéressant que laisser une jeune sorcière patriote, n'ayant jamais causé de problème, faire son deuil. Vous nous voyez comme une menace alors que nous sommes par bien des égards les gardiens de votre sauvegarde. Nous _formons_ _vos_ Aurors, nous les _préparons_. Il serait temps, malgré le fait incontestable que notre influence internationale est grande, excusez-nous de contribuer à la paix internationale, que vous reconnaissiez que nous n'avons aucune ambition de direction du Ministère, Fudge ! Et cela vous concerne également, Croupton ! »

Les visages de Fudge et de Croupton devinrent soudain flasques, comme si quelqu'un les avait dégonflés à la manière d'un ballon. Ils fixèrent Logan Carter pendant un moment puis, sous l'ordre non-verbal de Fudge à Croupton d'intervenir, Croupton, reprenant contenance, déclara :

« J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le temps d'écouter d'autres sornettes, Logan Carter. Je veux que cette affaire soit réglée au plus vite…

\- Je me trompe peut-être, intervint alors Grimsditch d'un ton aimable, mais je crois bien que d'après la charte des Droits du Magenmagot, l'accusée - excusez-moi, la _prévenue_ \- a le droit de montrer ses souvenirs afin que toutes suspicions soit étouffée. N'est-ce pas conforme à la politique du Département de la justice magique ? poursuivit-il en s'adressant au Président de l'assemblée.

\- Exact, répondit Dumbledore, parfaitement exact.

\- Fort bien, fort bien, coupa Fudge d'un ton sec. Pour rendre un constat rapide et clair, Dumbledore ? »

Celui-ci se leva aussitôt, dévala les marches qui menaient aux bancs des juges et passa devant Fudge.

Callista songea à se concentrer. Dumbledore lui offrit son regard bienveillant en faisant apparaître un siège face à elle pour lui-même.

Callista et Dumbledore se regardèrent. Quelques sorciers remuèrent sur leurs sièges, visiblement mal à l'aise. Le teint de Callista devînt livide à mesure qu'elle laissait l'accès feint à tous son esprit et compartimentait chaque fait pouvant lui être reproché, falsifiant les souvenirs des limbes pour n'en faire qu'un passage dans les ombres d'un évanouissement monté de toute pièce. Dumbledore, le visage dénué de toute expression, se contenta d'observer ce qui lui était montré avant d'entrer, poussant la porte de ce qui semblait être l'esprit complet de la jeune sorcière lui faisant face.

« Pour autant que je le sache, dit alors Dumbledore en sortant de son esprit, il n'existe aucune loi qui donne mission à ce tribunal de sanctionner Callista Carter pour chaque sortilège dont elle a fait usage au cours de cette terrible nuit. Elle est accusée d'avoir commis une infraction bien précise et elle a présentée sa défense. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous montrer à chacun ce que Callista Carter, qui est également, je vous le rappelle, l'une de mes plus paisible et brillante élève à Poudlard, vient de me montrer. »

Il se tut et se leva. Fudge, qui ne parvenait pas à masquer sa curiosité, l'enjoignit à se rapprocher. Callista jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son oncle, en quête de réconfort. Elle se demandait si elle avait eu raison de déclarer au Magenmagot que le moment était venu de prendre une décision, son avenir au sein du Ministère pouvant s'en trouver entacher. D'un retour de regard, son oncle lui enjoignit de garder confiance. Helmut Grimsditch continuait de fixer les juges qui s'étaient lancés dans des conversations fébriles tenues à voix basse, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil appuyé à sa protégée.

Callista contempla Dumbledore. Son cœur, qui semblait avoir doublé de volume, battait à tout rompre contre ses côtes. Elle avait cru que l'audience durerait plus longtemps et elle n'était pas du tout certaine d'avoir réussie à berner Dumbledore. En fait, elle n'avait pas montré grand-chose. Le plus atroce s'était déroulé dans les limbes et c'était précisément cela qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils découvrent.

À deux reprises, elle leva les yeux vers Fudge et, par deux fois, elle dut se contenter de reprendre sa respiration et de contempler à nouveau Dumbledore de dos.

Puis le murmure des conversations s'évanouit. Callista regarda les juges.

« Ceux qui sont partisans d'abandonner les charges contre la prévenue ? lança la voix tonitruante de Croupton. »

Callista redressa la tête. Des mains se levèrent, beaucoup de mains… Plus de la moitié ! Le souffle court, elle essaya de les compter, mais avant qu'elle eût terminée, Croupton avait déjà demandé :

« Ceux qui sont partisans d'une condamnation ? »

Croupton leva la main. Cinq autres sorciers l'imitèrent. Des ennemis de longue date de sa famille qui la fixait avec l'air de personnes qui ont quelque chose de très gros coincé dans la gorge, puis qui baissèrent la main. Après avoir respiré deux fois de suite, Fudge annonça :

« Très bien… les charges sont abandonnées.

\- Excellent, dit Helmut Grimsditch en se levant d'un bond. »

Dumbledore fit disparaître les trois fauteuils recouverts de chintz et s'avança vers la jeune sorcière.

« Je tiens à vous présenter mes condoléances les plus sincères en ces jours douloureux, Callista. Soyez assurée de toute ma sympathie durant ces moments. Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn et moi-même nous tenons à votre disposition pour toute demande que vous pourriez avoir concernant votre reprise scolaire. Votre rentrée, notamment, peut être repoussée. »

L'oncle de Callista posa une main rassurante sur son épaule gauche, côté cœur. Grimsditch se positionna à sa droite.

« Merci, Dumbledore, intervint posément Logan Carter. Callista va y réfléchir. »

Droite sur ses jambes, Callista hocha brièvement la tête, soutenant silencieusement et sans animosité le regard attentif de l'illustre sorcier sur elle.

Ses barrières mentales montaient cependant crescendo, inéluctablement.

« Vous comptez parmi les meilleurs élèves que Poudlard compte, dit alors Dumbledore en faisant fi avec grâce des deux sorciers l'encadrant. J'ose espérer que vous n'hésiterez pas à nous faire signe au besoin. Poudlard est votre école, ne l'oubliez pas. _Bien_. Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard. M. Grimsditch, Logan, finit-il par saluer les deux sorciers encadrant la jeune fille. Bonne journée à tous. »

Et, sans s'attarder, il quitta le cachot.

Callista ne s'attarda pas à déchiffrer le dernier regard de Dumbledore à son attention, son directeur étant un huluberlu à ses heures.

Mais un huluberlu à la perspicacité et à la puissance magique reconnue.

Qu'il sache ou pas pour les limbes, qu'il désapprouve ou pas ses méthodes... quelle importance, elle était libre.

« Allons-y. »

Elle passa ses mains dans les poches de sa robe, écoutant à moitié les mots d'amitié que s'échangeaient son oncle et Grimsditch alors qu'ils quittaient la salle froide où s'était tenu l'audience, ignorant le reste de l'assemblée.

Une lettre déjà pliée fut davantage tordue dans sa main droite.

Il était temps qu'elle lise la lettre que lui avait adressé Sirius Black le matin même.

* * *

 _Le nom de l'Auror du MACUSA évoqué est réel dans l'univers de HP, voir les écrits de JK Rowling sur Pottermore. Cette histoire reprendra d'ailleurs pas mal de personnages ou de noms du canon originel, au besoin. Wulfric Bonham, par exemple, Directeur-en-Chef de St Mangouste (ch. 2), est le descendant du mage qui a créé l'établissement hospitalier, Mangouste Bonham. J'adore insérer des noms de personnages réels_ _créés par Rowling_ _peu exploités dans les livres. Cela amène du cachet à l'histoire, non ? A vos claviers pour un avis ? Kisses. Brisèis Black._


	4. 4

_Carter,_

 _Non... Callista,_

 _Ton audience est imminente._ _Je suis conscient que je ne devrais pas tenter de te contacter et que personne ne le doit, du moins en principe. Peut-être lieras-tu cette lettre avant ou après ton audience, ou peut-être que tu ne la lieras pas dans quel cas je n'hésiterai pas à t'écrire de nouveau, encore et encore, jusqu'à réceptionner un retour de ta part ou d'un tiers, quel qu'en soit la nature._

 _Les nouvelles envoyées aux Potter par ta famille ont été suffisamment explicites pour dissuader quiconque d'entrer en contact avec toi. De concentration tu as besoin, leur a-t-on transmis. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Nous nous le sommes demandé. James est comme anesthésié par l'inquiétude qu'il ressent à ton égard, le sais-tu ? Les Potter aussi sont inquiets, ils démontrent à ton égard un amour quasi filial, en as-tu conscience ?_

 _Quant à moi, je ne peux pas patienter une seconde de plus, comprends-tu ? Non… certainement pas._

 _Carter, je crois connaître suffisamment ton tempérament pour savoir qu'en de telles circonstances, tu ne veux ni pitié pour le drame qui te touche - mais qui nous touche également, sache-le - ni remerciements pour ce que tu as fait._

 _Je ne saurais trouver de mots assez forts pour te témoigner de toute l'empathie que je ressens à ton encontre... Mais - et je ne peux le taire plus longtemps, pardonne ma franchise abrupte - de toute la colère mêlée d'inquiétude et d'admiration insensée que je ressens également pour l'acte de bravoure inconséquent dont tu as fait preuve cette nuit-là à mon encontre._

 _Callista, il y a des personnes dans notre société qui sont et restent exceptionnelles de par leurs capacités mais également de par leur bonté d'âme et nul doute dans mon esprit, tu fais partie du peu de personnes que je classe dans cette catégorie et qui me sont chères._

 _Bien que ma gratitude pour ton geste se dispute à une intense culpabilité compte tenu du fait que je ne me serais jamais pardonné qu'il t'arrive quelque chose autant auprès de James que de moi-même, et que d'autres moyens auraient peut-être pu être utilisés, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cette façon d'agir tout simplement extraordinaire. Je ne l'oublierais jamais._

 _Carter, par cette lettre, sache à quel point ma considération pour toi est grande._ _Sache également que pour réussir de grandes choses, ce dont, je n'en doute pas, tu auras de nouveau envie, on a besoin non seulement d'agir mais aussi de rêver et de croire._

 _ _Nous allons faire connaissance.__

 _Tes problèmes, de quelques natures qu'ils soient, sont désormais les miens. Je m'y engage._

 _Si tu en as, je veux que tu me partages tes orages parce que, que tu le permettes ou non, Carter, je tâcherai de te faire croire en quelque chose_ _ _.__

 _Sirius Black_

Ladite Carter, _Callista Coxa Carter_ de son nom complet, déposa une bonne fois pour toutes le parchemin trituré un nombre incalculable de fois à plat sur le secrétaire en bois de chêne face auquel elle était assise.

Les mains posées à plat sur le plateau de bois ciré avec soin, elle observa de nouveau longuement l'écriture calligraphiée de Black, son attention systématiquement reportée vers la chute de la missive.

Se détournant des mots forts de Black, de cet engagement couché par écrit dont l'emprunte solennelle semblait suinter du parchemin et transcender les kilomètres qui les séparaient, Callista prit le parti d'observer le paysage verdoyant qui s'offrait à elle du haut du troisième étage de la maison de maître dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Black. Cet être inconséquent, passionné, entier, querelleur... autant qu'elle l'était.

Le ciel était bleu. Une belle matinée s'annonçait sur la majeure partie du nord-est du pays avec la présence d'un beau soleil accompagné de quelques passages nuageux.

Son père aimait les ciels bleus, la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau et tant d'autres choses... _La vie_ , tout simplement.

Mû d'un mouvement incertain mais existant, Callista reporta son attention sur l'écriture de Black, se remémorant les promesses qu'elle s'était promise de tenir.

Le maintien de son honneur et de ses propres crédos n'étaient qu'une partie immergé de l'iceberg.

Elle était une Carter certes, mais elle était avant tout et tout autre chose, tout comme feu son père, un individu distinct des dictats d'autrui.

Il était temps de faire un pas vers toutes les lumières qu'elle avait écarté à dessein de son existence.

Et Black, bien que son nom pouvait aisément prévenir du contraire, souhaitait apparemment devenir l'une d'elles. Aussi... tirant à elle un parchemin vierge ainsi qu'une plume d'un blanc immaculé, elle se mit à écrire.

 _Black,_

 _J'ai bien eu ta lettre. Et toutes les missives suivantes où ton ordre impérieux, « Réponds », je cite, est inscrit.  
_

 _Les charges retenues contre moi sont abandonnées._ _Mais vous le savez déjà._

 _Je suis en Amérique._

 _Pour tes mots… Merci._

 _C.C.C._

Cela fait, la jeune sorcière roula la brève missive et la cacheta du sceau de cire comportant ses armoiries familiales.

C'est après une longue respiration qu'elle la délaissa des yeux et tira à elle une pile de parchemins.

C'est avec cette même volonté incertaine mais existante qui l'avait poussée à répondre à Sirius Black qu'elle relut la première missive de son plus vieil ami, la première d'une longue liste...

 _Ma chère Callista,_

 _Mes parents et Sirius se joignent à moi pour te transmettre nos sincères condoléances._ _Toi et les tiens êtes dans nos pensées quotidiennes depuis cette nuit noire..._

 _N'oublies pas qu'avant d'être deux personnes feignants l'indifférence ou l'agacement l'une en face de l'autre, nous disposons tous deux d'un passé commun fait de rires et de complicités. Je connais ton aversion à accepter toutes mains tendues même dans le besoin le plus ultime, mais_ _ _si nous pouvons faire quoique ce soit, si JE peux faire quoique ce soit, être d'un quelconque secours... n_ _'hésite pas, écris-moi, prends un portoloin, transplane ou mieux, fixe-moi un rdv et donne-moi une adresse.__

 _ _Comme j'aimerais être à tes côtés dans cette terrible épreuve, te serrer dans mes bras et ressentir que tu es là, bien vivante, bien portante...__

 _Pendant plusieurs jours comme nuits, Sirius et moi avons littéralement fait le pied de grue devant l'aile privative de Ste Mangouste où l'on t'a affectée._ _Le cœur serré, nous nous sommes contenté des rares - et brèves - informations transmises par les tiens, sans jamais avoir la possibilité de te veiller, de te transmettre quelques mots de réconforts ou de te voir._

 _Nous avons été interrogés par les services du Ministère à de multiples reprises. Comme tu as dû l'apprendre des personnes de confiance qui t'entourent, nombre des interrogations étaient braquées sur toi. Inadmissible compte-tenu des événements. Et voilà que la nouvelle tombe, tu es convoquée devant le Magenmagot au complet alors que tu n'es - selon les dires des tiens - pas encore en état d'interagir avec quiconque._ _  
_

 _Tu avais alors plusieurs choix. Et nul doute que ta famille en avait aussi. T_ _u t'en ai brillamment sortie._

 _Enfin, acte que je n'oublierais jamais, tu as permis d'éviter à Sirius un sort terrible._ _À mon amie d'enfance, à ma sœur de cœur, merci infiniment._

 _Prends soin de toi là où tu es._ _Écris-moi si tu le peux._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _James Potter._

Tout comme pour répondre à Black, la jeune sorcière utilisa un parchemin vierge.

L'esprit se relatant le contenu de toutes les autres missives envoyées par le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et désormais, par Morgane, _Préfet-en-Chef_ , Callista songea qu'il n'était jamais tard pour réparer ses torts.

Fait peu étonnant quand on connaissait la nature de la relation qui avait lié ces deux-là durant leur enfance et au-delà, le glissement sur le parchemin de la plume immaculée se fit plus sûre, plus souple pour répondre à James Potter.

 _James,  
_

 _J'ai réceptionné, lu et archivé toutes tes lettres._

 _Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Personne ne le doit. Ce qui devait être fait a été fait.  
_

 _Tu me parles de tout et de rien, de la vie, de ta vie, de tes amis, de Poudlard, de notre enfance, de nos rires partagés, de nos familles... Tu me demandes comment je vais, ce que je fais, ce que je mange si je mange, ce que je bois si je bois... Oui, vraiment,_ _ta persévérance face au silence est incroyable, Potter._

 _Tu m'es si proche qu'il ne m'est pas difficile de me livrer à toi aujourd'hui._

 _Ma peine est grande et je doute qu'un jour celle-ci s'atténue._

 _J'ai l'impression qu'une part de moi s'en est allé avec mon père_ _... Mais j'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir récupérer quelque chose._

 _Comme tu le vois, tout n'est pas très clair. Mais je suis toujours là et cette fois, j'ai décidé de faire face._

 _Tu me demandes où je suis... En Amérique._

 _Pour être honnête, je_ _ne sais pas encore quand je rentrerais en Angleterre, et dans quel état d'esprit je réintégrerais l'école...  
_

 _La rentrée est passée, je sais._ _  
_

 _ _Toi et Black... êtes également dans mes pensées.__

 _Pour toutes ces années passées à ignorer ta main tendue, je te demande pardon._

 _Pour toutes tes lettres... un grand merci._

 _Amitiés._

 _C.C.C._

Callista Carter termina sa missive les yeux embués.

Elle la cacheta consciencieusement, attrapa la seconde, les relia l'une à l'autre et tendis une main douce vers le hibou au port altier appartenant à James Potter.

Celui-ci n'attendit pas son reste pour battre des ailes et s'élancer dans le ciel bleu.

Un long voyage retour l'attendait pour trouver son propriétaire.

* * *

 _Bonsoir à toutes et à tous (qui sait ?) ! Voici la petite suite de ma réécriture. Je suis désolée du temps pris pour poster la suite. Je vous invite à relire les post précédents pour plus de compréhension. J'espère poster la suite dans la foulée, disons le we pro max. Vous avez des avis, partagez-les moi ! :) A bientôt. Kisses. Brisèis Black_


	5. 5

Landon Carter et sa cousine Callista s'immergèrent de plus en plus profondément dans le cimetière, effleurant du regard les mots sur de vieilles pierres tombales, à chaque fois et jetant des coups d'œil après à l'obscurité environnante pour absolument s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas accompagnés.

Marchant à l'arrière, sans prévenir, la jeune fille vêtue tout de noir s'arrêta à un endroit donné, devant une pierre sombre.

Landon rebroussa chemin et l'observa se pencher et lire, sur le granit envahit de mousse en certains endroits, les mots _Kendra Dumbledore_ et, une petite ligne en dessous indiquant sa date de naissance et de mort, et sa fille _Ariana_. Il y avait également une citation : _Là où votre trésor se trouve, votre cœur y sera aussi._

Landon se rappela qu'il y avait sept ans, sa cousine avait fait le même arrêt lorsqu'elle avait traversé le cimetière de Godric's Hollow pour honorer sa mère.

Tous deux avaient aujourd'hui dix-sept ans.

Il se tint silencieux jusqu'à ce que Callista avance de nouveau.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient vers l'endroit où leur famille et des proches étaient réunis, comme le voulait leur coutume, quelque chose de lourd, comparable à une main qui vous serre le cœur à l'en broyer, oppressa la poitrine de Callista, la même sensation qu'elle avait ressenti lors de ses dix ans à l'approche des funérailles de sa mère. Une peine poignante se posa sur son cœur et ses poumons.

La pierre tombale était seulement quinze rangées derrière Kendra et Ariana Dumbledore. Elle était faite de marbre blanc et semblait briller dans le crépuscule.

Tandis que son cousin rejoignait le cercle familial restreint, les sorciers présents s'écartèrent à l'approche de la jeune sorcière.

Callista les dépassa dans un état second. Elle n'eut pas besoin de mettre genoux à terre ou même de s'approcher très étroitement pour voir apparaître les mots gravés sur la tombe.

 _Célestiale Carter, née le 04 janvier 1942, 20 janvier 1970 mort._

 _Duncan Carter, né le 25 mars 1942, 02 août 1977 mort._

Ils n'étaient plus vivants, pensa-t-elle alors que tous l'observaient. Ils étaient partis. Les restes de ses parents tombant en poussière reposaient sous la terre et la pierre, indifféremment, inconnus.

Les larmes arrivèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, bouillonnantes sur son visage. Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait si elle les essuyait ou les ignorait ? Elle les laissa tomber, ses lèvres pleines entrouvertes, regardant vers le bas l'épaisse couche d'herbe cachant à ses yeux l'endroit où les restes de Célestiale et Duncan reposaient, sûrement des os maintenant, ou de la poussière concernant sa mère et un corps encore en chair pour son père, ne sachant pas que leur fille vivante se tenait tout près, son cœur battant toujours, vivant grâce à leurs magies combinées et leurs enseignements, et souhaitant presque, à ce moment, qu'elle dorme sous la terre avec eux.

Le grand-père de Callista prit sa main et la serra étroitement. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, mais lui renvoya la pression, respirant maintenant profondément des gorgées tranchantes de l'air matinal, essayant de continuer et de reprendre le contrôle.

Et parce que c'est ce qui devait être fait et ce qui était attendu d'elle, elle souleva sa baguette dont la couleur blanche tranchait avec l'obscurité et la déplaça dans l'air en cercle. Une guirlande de roses d'un blanc majestueux fleurit devant tous. Callista tendit une main gantée de dentelle noire, l'attrapa et l'étendit sur la tombe de ses parents.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'était jamais retourné sur la tombe de sa mère suite à ses funérailles, il y sept ans. Penser à elle en plus de son père la faisait tellement souffrir ! La peine la terrassait. Elle entendait encore les cris de douleur, les sanglots, les injonctions à fuir que sa mère avait lancé à la petite fille qu'elle était alors après s'être elle-même poignardée pour tenter de de stopper, de s'arrêter et ne pas faire du mal à autrui contre son gré. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour la sauver, elle, sa fille.

Le souffle saccadé, elle toucha le marbre. La pierre était froide sous sa paume, sans vie. Tout le contraire de ce qu'avait été sa mère. Au cours de l'enfance de Callista, toute de malices et d'enseignements supérieurs, sa mère avait été sa complice en tout. Langue-de-plomb émérite, elle avait pourtant manqué de vigilance lors de travaux et avait été possédé par une entité magique parasite avide de désespoir. Le temps écoulé et le traumatisme n'y changeait rien : elle l'aimerait toujours. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier la fin qu'elle avait faillit connaître entre ses mains mais rien ni personne ne lui ferait oublier la douceur et l'amour qu'elle lui avait prodiguées.

Dès qu'elle se leva, elle sut ce qu'elle allait inscrire sur la tombe de ses parents. C'était là son rôle en tant que leur seule héritière directe. Rôle que personne ne lui avait enlevé il y a sept ans, attendant qu'elle appose elle-même quelque chose, un mot même… Mais elle n'était jamais revenue voir sa mère…

Hélas, revenir en arrière était impossible. On ne pouvait attendre du Destin et de la Mort qu'ils défassent ce qu'ils avaient fait et offrent à ses parents quelques bienfaits, lui permettant de connaître le bonheur à leurs côtés.

Callista souleva légèrement sa baguette, la déplaça imperceptiblement. La tombe de marbre blanc portait désormais l'inscription :

 _Célestiale Carter, née le 04 janvier 1942, 20 janvier 1970 mort._

 _Duncan Carter, né le 25 mars 1942, 02 août 1977 mort._

 _Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort._

Les larmes coulant toujours silencieusement sur ses joues creuses, Callista recula et fit en sorte que deux bougies brûlent au pied de la tombe.

« Votre sacrifice est le seul domaine aussi fort que celui du mal. Je ne resterais jamais dans le noir. Je vous le promets. »

Elle sentit le bras de son oncle Logan l'enserrer. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait se retenir plus longtemps. Elle se retira en tremblant fortement après avoir dit « je vous aime » en latin à ses parents, saluant d'un bref signe de tête les sorcières et sorciers présents.

x

Au même instant, en lieu et place du cimetière de Godric's Hollow, dans le dortoir des septièmes années de la maison Gryffondor, des rideaux rouges et or entouraient entièrement un seul lit.

Un jeune homme était couché au milieu, tout habillé, les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait.

Au premier abord, il donnait l'impression d'être un jeune homme bien bâti, mais rapidement, l'on pouvait remarquer des éléments plus singuliers. Ses cheveux noir corbeau lui descendaient sous les épaules, plus bas que ne l'osaient la plupart des sorciers, mais sur lui, cela ne faisait que rehausser sa virilité. Un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche à l'écusson rouge et or enveloppaient des muscles qui semblaient bien plus durs que ceux d'un obsédé des salles de gym.

Ses pommettes saillantes étaient accentuées par une barbe de quelques jours, mais plutôt que de lui donner l'air négligé, il en retirait un aspect sauvage et attirant.

Quant à ses yeux... Ouverts, une riche teinte orageuse entourée de cercles gris foncé.

Il regarda sa montre.

« Encore deux heures…, souffla-t-il d'une voix profonde avant de poser son avant-bras sur ses yeux fermés. »

x

Albus Dumbledore et Callista Carter atteignirent les marches du château en silence. Pendant que les grandes portes en bois de chêne s'ouvraient sur le vaste hall d'entrée, le bruit des tintements de plats et de verres filtrèrent à travers les portes closes de la grande salle. Même si elle n'avait pas faim, Callista se demanda si elle pourrait gagner sa place à la longue table des Serpentard (qui, incommodément, était la plus loin du hall d'entrée) pendant que les elfes procédaient à l'installation du petit déjeuner afin de ne pas se faire remarquer des autres élèves de manière trop dramatique et éviter tout conciliabule avec Dumbledore ou tout autre tiers.

Cependant, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Dumbledore s'arrêta et annonça avec un léger sourire :

« Votre directeur de maison, le professeur Slughorn, vous attend dans son bureau. Il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous au sujet de ce mois manqué.

\- Je m'y rends.

\- Un instant, Callista. »

Un silence total et tendu s'installa pendant que Dumbledore et la jeune sorcière aux boucles blondes s'observaient.

« A vous plus que quiconque, je ne soulignerai jamais assez fortement à quel point la situation actuelle est dangereuse, et combien chacun de nous à Poudlard doit prendre soin de s'assurer que nous sommes en sûreté. Les fortifications magiques du château ont été renforcées cet été, nous sommes protégés par de nouvelles et plus puissantes magies, mais nous devons nous garder scrupuleusement contre l'inattention de la part de n'importe quel étudiant ou membre de personnel. Je vous invite, donc, à respecter toutes les consignes de sécurité que les professeurs pourraient vous imposer, même si vous pouvez les trouver ennuyeuses... en particulier, la règle qui consiste à ne pas se trouver dehors après certaines heures. Je vous demande, si vous remarquez quoique ce soit d'étrange ou de soupçonneux dans ou en dehors du château, de le signaler à un membre du corps enseignant immédiatement. Je vous fais confiance pour vous conduire, toujours, avec le plus grand respect pour votre sécurité propre et celle des autres. »

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore se firent plus insistants.

« Je vous promets de me conduire, toujours, avec le plus grand respect pour ma sécurité propre et celle des autres, dit calmement Callista. Je suis consciente de l'enjeu et vous remercie pour ma réintégration.

\- Votre esprit flexible et inventif est votre meilleure défense. Très peu de sorciers sont conscients de votre intervention cette nuit-là mais soyez tout de même vigilante, de part votre nom tous les yeux vont être portés sur vous.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour créer des ennuis, cela ira. »

Les forces du mal, pensa Callista en prenant congé de Dumbledore non sans songer un bref instant qu'il était conscient de bien plus de choses qu'il n'en laissait paraître, pouvaient prendre différentes formes, certaines variées, évolutives, et d'autres éternelles. Les combattre était comme combattre un monstre à milles têtes, qui, chaque fois que l'on en coupe une, poussait deux encore plus féroces et plus habiles qu'avant.

Réintégrer Poudlard, réintégrer Serpentard, était comme l'engagement de combattre ce quelque chose d'indéterminé, de changeant, et d'indestructible qui l'attendrait dehors, un jour.

Mais ce qui importait, se dit-elle à mesure de son avancée dans le château, et que Morgane en soit témoin… c'est que ni ses proches ni elle ne mettrait plus jamais genoux à terre.

Elle le promettait devant ses aïeuls.


End file.
